Custom Barney
List of them #Snuffy (Jake Goldsbie) - Appears in Season 5-6 episodes and videos. His first apperence is in #Edward (Jong-Hyun Chung) - Mostly appears in Season 6 episodes and videos. His first appearance is Welcome to China!. He is Chinese-American. #Tanya (Caroline Botelho) - Appears in Season 4-14 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney Saves the Day" (August 11, 1997). #Matthew (Dava Schatz) - Appears in Season 4-6 Home Videos and episodes. He first appears in Barney's Special New Friends (May 12, 1997) when he's new to school. #Andrew (Jesse McCartney) - Appears in Season 5-9 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "I Can Read!" (September 12, 1998). His last appearance is in "Thinking and Learning" (January 4, 2005). #Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) - Appears in Season 4-14 episodes and home videos. His first appearence is in Barney's Imaginary Friends (January 2, 1997). #Vivian (Sarah Heinke) - Appears in Season 4-12 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney's Coolest Movements Ever!" (January 31, 1998). #Lillian (Cheri Avalos) - Appears in Season 4-13 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Baby Bop's Mess" (June 3, 1997). #Samuel (Devon Werkheiser) - Appears in Season 4-10 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "Barney's Mysterious Thing" (April 1, 1997). #Rose (Miranda Cosgrove) - Appears in Season 5-13 episodes and home videos. #Jim (Cameron Ansell) - Appears in Season 4-10 episodes and home videos. #Katie (Morgan York) - Appears in Season 5-11 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "". #Jess (Miley Cyrus) - Appears in Season 5-14 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "BJ's Book Report" (November 24, 1998), one day after Cyrus' 6th birthday. #Karen (Emily Osment) - Appears in Season 4-14 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Barney Slips on a Toy Truck" (March 11, 1998), one day after Osment's 6th birthday. #Igor (Nathan Kress) - Appears in 4-10 episodes and home videos. #Leo (Josh Miller) - Appears in Season 6-9 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "A Visit to Leo's House" (September 7, 1999). #Adam (Adam Miller) - Appears in Season 6-9 episodes and home videos. His first appearance is in "A Visit to Leo's House" (September 7, 1999). #Krysta (Christina Masterson) - Appears in Season 3-9 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in “Barney Saves the Day” (May 7, 1997), when she was 7 years old. Her last appearance in "Exercise". Christina stopped acting in the Barney era in 2005, because she's 16 years old. A 8 years later, She played Emma Goodall, the Pink Megaforce Ranger in Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce. #Michelle (Ciara Hanna) - Appears in Season 5-11 episodes and home videos. Her first appearance is in "Baby Bop becomes Sick (1998)" (December 22, 1998). Her last appearance in "Riff's Birthday (2008)", Ciara hanna stopped acting in the Barney era in 2007 because she's 16 years old. In 6 years later, she played Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce/Super Megaforce Ranger from Power Rangers Megaforce / Super Megaforce. #Donald (John Mark Loudermilk) - Appears in Season 5-10 episodes and home videos. His first apperance is in "Barney's Return of Imagination Island (1999)". #Eric (Andrew M. Gray) - Appears in Season 3-7 and home videos. His first apperance "". His last apperance in "". He stopped acting in the Barney era in 2003, because he's 16 years old. 10 Years later, He played Troy Burrows, the Red Megaforce Ranger in Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce. Category:Barney